Many devices currently support different types of network interfaces and communications between the device and various wireless networks. Some networks operate over a licensed wireless spectrum which is regulated and has portions allocated to different entities in a geographic area. Such networks typically are operated by a carrier or network service provider, may have access controls or service level agreements, and may require fees in order to receive services. Other networks operate by devices sharing a range of unlicensed wireless spectrum. Such networks may or may not have access controls or service level agreements, and typically do not require fees for wireless connections between devices and a network access point. Although a device may use services from both types of networks across licensed and unlicensed spectrum, these uses may not be seamless to a user, and configuration of the device by a user may be required. Further, such access may not provide an efficient use of the available licensed and unlicensed wireless spectrum.
Various systems have been proposed in order to enable a device to access and receive services from a network typically operated by a carrier or service provider over licensed frequencies, such as mobile or cellular communications networks based on 5G, 4G, and Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards and related technologies, and at the same time access and receive services from a network typically operating over unlicensed frequencies, such as wireless local area network operating according to a standard such as IEEE 802.11 or WiFi™. Rather than simply offloading some data communications to an unlicensed network, other systems aim to extend the benefits of a carrier-type air interface and services provided for mobile or cellular networks over licensed spectrum to also provide the services over the unlicensed spectrum. Such services and extensions must consider fair coexistence with other devices and networks relying on the use and availability of unlicensed spectrum, as well as fair coexistence with other service providers or carriers also extending communications into the unlicensed spectrum. These extended or assisted communications may be referred to as licensed assisted access (LAA).